Self Sacrifice
by Pluto's Kiss 360
Summary: Marth must choose: Ike or Roy. Ike thinks he can help Marth's decison. yaoi. Marth x Ike x Roy with a side of x Pit.
1. Chapter 1

Roy.

'Not another dream about him.' Marth groaned internally. He was currently wrapped up in Ike's strong arms. More and more dreams have been popping up and Marth's not sure if he can take this. He loves Ike but... Roy was his first love and it's hard to let go of someone that special. He knows he still has feelings for the red haired boy. And it is Ike's fault that he's gone, whether he ment it to be or not.

He whimpered with confusion and heartache.

"Something wrong, my sweet prince?" Ike's deep voice bounced off the walls of the dorm they shared at the manor. Ike was so good to him, yet, all he does is treat Ike coldly.

"No. I am fine." Marth said bluntly. Ike sat up, the covers sliding and tumbing off his tan, lean body. He yawned and scrated his head, his clean saphire locks shaking wildly.

"Okay, well... Do you want some breakfast?"

"Hm... No. I... I am not really hungry." Marth pulled the covers over his head, attempting to block out the sunlight that flooded the room.

"But Maaaaarth," Ike whined "breakfast is the most important meal of the day! You must eat!" He pounced on the prince, straddling him and then proceded to tickle him. Marth wiggled and squirmed around trying to get him to stop.

When Ike tickled him on his stomach he would grab his hand but Ike would smack it away and continue his torturing. Then Marth would use both his hands to stop just one of Ike's hands. While both his hands were occupied, Ike would use that one hand to hold both of Marth's and hangBRthem over his head. His sides were hurting from laughing so much, tears rolled down his cheeks and he was nearly breathless.

"Are you going to eat breakfast now?" Ike asked, tickling harder than before.

Marth laughed loudly, squirming and wriggling to get away. "Yes, _yes_!" Marth laughed histariclly.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Ike teased.

"_Yes, yes yes yes yes!_

"What? You should project your voice Marth. I can't hear you."

"_**Yes yes yes yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!**_! S-stop stop! I can't... can't breathe! Mercy! _mercy_!" Marth yelled. It felt like his lungs had shriveled up and been burned to dust. Ike slowly came to a stop, chuckling at his prince and let go of his hands. He rolled of the prince and smirked. Marth was panting like he did after they had sex.

"Now, let's go before all the good stuff is gone." Ike felt accomplished. He finally got Marth to eat breakfast for the first time in 2 months. He's gotten quite skinny over the last two months, resulting in Ike getting worried, so worried that he actually forced food down his throat. Of course Marth enjoyed it.

Ike would put things like grapes in his own mouth and then kiss Marth, passing the grape along. Somethings were better than others but they were all enjoyable. Ike had tricks up his sleeves.

"Okay okay, I'm coming." Marth said reluctantly. He threw on his usual attire and was headed out the door. But Ike had stopped him.

"Wait! I didn't get my morning nutrition!" Ike said, pushing Marth back on the bed and kneeling between his knees. He unzipped Marth's pants.

"Ooh, Marth," he chuckled "Someone must've wanted this really bad because s_omeones _not wearing any boxers. You naughty boy!" Marth blushed. It was true that he really really wanted it, that's why he didn't put on any boxers. This was a normal thing for the cupple.

He was so hard that he felt like he was giving birth.

He then pulled down Marth's pants and then proceded to take him in his mouth. "Ooh, Ike!" Marth moaned. He threaded his fingers in Ike's saphire locks tugging on them. Everytime Marth moaned his name he would reward him by swallowing him whole, and licking his balls.

"Ike! Ike! Oh, fuck!" He whimpered. He uncontrolably thrusted up into Ike's mouth, almost gagging him. The boy hummed around his manhood, swirling his tongue around the slit of his cock.

Marth grabbed his head, forcing it down more and nearly killing Ike, making him bob his head up and down as fast as he could. When he let go, Ike's head came up as fast as it could go, gasping for air. Marth simply grabbed his head and shoved it back down, stuffing his cock in Ike's warm mouth.

"Hurry Ike! I'm... I'm coming!" Marth cried out, spilling his seed in his mouth. He swallowed every bit of Marth's seed, making sure not to spill a drop.

Ikes daily deed was done. Ike smirked successfully while Marth blushed bashfully.

-(In the dinning room.)-

"Aren't you gonna eat that?" Link asked. He couldn't believe Marth was skipping his bacon and tea. Marth _loved_ bacon and tea! But it was a gross combination, if he did say so himself.

"No... I'm not really hungry." he recieved a glare from his part time lover.

He wanted to eat but he wanted to punish himself for fantasizing about another man while with Ike.

"Please excuse me." Marth politly excused himself from the table. Ike sighed and finished his ham. Marth was always acting like this now. And he won't even tell Ike the problem. He has grown tired of this but he wants to remain faithful to Marth. Maybe he should just give him some space. Maybe that's what Marth wants.

So after breakfast everyone got ready for their tournomants. Today Ike didn't have a match so he could just sit and watch. He didn't think Marth had one either, so Marth would probably sit next to him.

"Hey Ike." Marth said.

'Right on time.'

Ike smiled, his way of acknowlegdeing people, and nodded as the well groomed man sat next to him. 3 minutes after the narrator announced Pit as the winner, Marth daydreamed about Roy. His facial expressions were quite entertaining to Ike, who had been trying to figure them out.

"Uh... Marth, what are you thinking about?" Ike asked as a rosy red tint appeared on Marth's cheeks.

Apon hearing Ikes voice he snapped out of his daydreams and studdered, embarrassed for being caught. "N-nothing. I... I-I was just daydre-thinking about something."Ike growled and stood up from his seat, knowing that he'd get no further explaination. He turned his back on Marth, leaving behind a confused looking Marth. He grumbled angrily to himself. Marth was _always_ being so secretive around him. Frankly, it was annoying.

As Ike walked away from Marth, he set out to find Link and talk to him about it. But instead he ran into Pit.

He smiled warmly at the winged boy. "Congradulations on your match Pit! I heard Gannadorf and Bowser are very tough apponents." Ike patted Pit on the back, making sure not to hit his wings, as Pit blushed and smiled warmly.

Then went to take his seat.

-(Links room)-

"I just don't know what to do. I mean, he never tells me what's on his mind or he doesn't even touch me anymore. And he doesn't even say he loves me anymore. Infact he seems to avoid talking to me." Ike said sadly.

Link patted him on the back, consoling him. "Well, I really don't know what to tell you. But if I were you, I'd keep asking him what was wrong untill he gave in. I mean, there's only so much he could take right?"

"Right." Ike nodded. "But do you think there's another man in this relationship?"

"Marth is not one to cheat. He's honest and caring. I seriously doubt he'd cheat on you, Ike." Link said sternly. He grabbed Ike's hand as he sood to leave. "Now don't go off and say something that could ruin you two forever. Love is very hard to find and you two are a very cute cuple." Link said with a smile. Ike relaxed apon seeing the smile and grinned back.

"Oh and one more thing. Watch him as he sleeps. Listen to what he says, and moniter is expressions and body language."

Marth nodded. He then let go of Ikes hand so he could leave.

Link just hoped Ike doesn't run off and say something stupid. Which, knowing Ike, will probably happen anyway.

-(Marth/Ikes room)-

Marth was already in bed, wide awake by the time Ike got back. He can't sleep without Ike by his side.

"Hey, where have you been?" Marth asked worridly.

"...I was out." Ike said simply. He removed his head band and placed it on the dresser. Then he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. "I was worried sick! It's 3:00 in the morning and you're just coming back!"

Marth sniffled. He thought Ike could have been killed or something. He'd kill himself if Ike were to die.

"I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about. So just go to sleep." Ike simply said. He scooted away from Marth and turned his back towards him. Marth frowned, simply waiting 'til Ike would drown him with his warmth but that didn't seem like it was going to be happening soon. But simply knowing that Ike was there, put him at ease, made him feel safer.

He drifted off to a dream world full of Roy.

[Marths dream/memory]

"'Marth, you're so beautiful. You know that right?" Roy lovingly stroked Marth's clean blue hair as Marth layed his head down in his lap.

Marth chuckled as his heart was filled with a warm milky feeling. "Yes, I know... You've told me that about 64 times."

Roy chuckled as well. "Dont you think this place it beautiful? The sunset is a wonderful thing to watch on the Bridge of Elden." he twisted a blue lock between his fingers and placed a kiss on the princes forhead. The prince, in return, blushed a deep shade of red. Marth sat up and and gently pushed his lover to the ground and straddled him.

"Kiss me." Marth said.

"As you wish, my sweet prince." He leaned up and captured Marth's lips between his own. Marth pushed down harder earning a groan of approval from his lover. He ground his hips into Roy's and moaned into the kiss. Soon tongues smashed together and hips grinded more desparately. But they had to break apart for air.

"I love you, Marth." Roy said gently.

[end dream]

Marth woke up, feeling empty inside. Something had to be wrong. He rolled over to his honey, so he could see his handsome face. But he didn't feel he warmth that Ike provided. Marth sat up alarmed. He searched around the room for Ike but he was no where to be found. He hated waking up alone.

Ike had been doing that alot lately. He's been doing alot of things like this lately. Such as never hugging him, not telling Marth that he loved him, not touching or kissing him.

'Does he still love me? Is he cheating on me? No. He would never leave me.' Marth's thoughts eventually led him to the thought of Ike leaving him for good.

Ike would never leave him... Right? He needed to go find Ike. He got dressed as quickly as he could and went into the bathroom.

He looked into the mirror, finding a note that read:

'I've gone out. Might be back. Ike.' Marth read the note over and over again, finally taking in the words. "_Might _be back?" Marth yelled. He hurriedly brushed his hair and teeth and left out the room.

'He _might _be back. What does he mean by that? Is he leaving me? Oh, no. I can't have this happen to me again. I won't let him leave me. He's mine! I love him.'

He first went to the breakfast room, hoping that Ike would be eatting breakfast. When he got there he asked Link where Ike was. The blue eyed man shook his head and continued eating his breakfast. Marth became even more worried. Link always knew the wereabouts of Ike.

He jogged out of the room, calling out Ike's name. He'd asked everyone if they'd seen Ike but he got the same answer everytime.

'Where the hell could he have gone?' Marth thought. 'There's not many places he could hide...I'm _going_ to find him. I _will _find him.'

"Ike... Ike... Ike? Ike! Where the hell-Oh..." He thought he'd seen a mess of blue hair but it wasn't him. He'd ran around for most of the day, feeling heart broken and empty.

He slowly came to a quick jog, then a slow walk and finally a complete stop, crumpling to the floor and sobbed softly.

Where was Ike?

-(Ike in zelda's room)

"Do you know of a man named Roy?" Ike asked and Peach glanced at each other, having no other choice but to tell the man. "Prince Roy was a brawler that Marth loved. They were lovers and then he was replaced by you." Peach said gently.

Ike was shocked.

Marth talked in his sleep sometimes, when he's having a pleasurable dream, and when Ike gently shook Marth to tell him his cell phone vibrated, the unidentified name rolled gently off Marth's tongue, followed by a small

moan. "So... I'm the one who caused him to leave?" Ike shook his head.

That would mean that he was the cause of everything. His heart ached, he felt betrayed. How could Marth love and fantasize about another man? Wasn't he good enough?

Ike, feeling betrayed, then decided to see who would be calling Marth so late in the first place. He looked up slightly, to the small table on the opposite side of their bed. He carefully reached over, took the phone, and nervously flipped it open, only to be discusted at he name that showed on the sender slot: Roy.

"Well I guess you could put it that way..." Zelda said. Ike growled and stomped out of the room. He didn't feel like talking to anyone anymore. He stomped down the hall way, slamming his fist into walls, making deep dents and holes.

Sadness was something Ike hadn't felt in a long time; not like this. The last time he felt this way was when he was a kid. His mother had died and his dad had abused him and then left him because the responsibility was too much for him to handle. All he had was his friends, mostly Marth, who's mother temporarily took him in until they found him a new home.

Unfortunately, the new home was a long while away, and they hadn't seen each other since; until Brawl had came along, where they were reunited eventually.

The memory calmed Ike a bit. He had never known how close he needed to be to Marth until they seen each other again, and the thought of their first glance of each other gave him a warm feeling.

But that warm feeling was ripped from his body as he seen Marth run into the same hall. A expression of relief stretched across his face as he spotted Ike.

"Ike? Ike! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Marth huffed as he came up to Ike, and rested his hands roughly on his thighs as he hunched over, catching his breath. He looked up at Ike, expecting him to answer his question.

Ike looked down. He's never rejected his friends before. He does everything for them, especially for Marth. But not anymore. He turned around slowly and stopped, only to whisper, "Im sorry." Then resumed walking away from his confused and sad lover. Marth was shocked. 'Could he have found out..?' He felt bad for keeping this from him in the first place, so, now that Ike might have found out that he had been keeping this from him, Ike'll probably never speak to him again.

Marth frowned and turned away as well, and couldn't help but wonder what Ike would do next.

A few days of silence between Ike and Marth. Marth would _try_ to talk to Ike, but Ike would only ignore him or just walk away. He couldn't even get out one syllable before Ike would walk away. It made his heart shatter a every time. Eventually they both made it back to their room.

"I-Ike... Gomenisai.. I'm really sorry..." Marth said, pouring all of his heart into his words and nearly bursting into tears. Ike's heart pounded with guilt and the anger dissapeared altogether. He wanted to turn to Marth and comfort him with all he had to give, but something told him it wouldn't help.

"Marth, Im sorry for blindly and selfishly making you suffer for so long." Ike began. Marth did nothing but listen and fiddle with his fingers that sat in his lap.

Ike continued, his hands trembling from the millions of answers he could recieve from the question. "S-so... How much do you miss him?"

Marth began to feel a little uncomfortable, but refused to lie or decieve Ike any longer. He took a deep breath, then spoke. "A lot."

Ike was angered by the pitiful answer. "No... The situation wouldn't be like this if it was that minor." He turned and faced Marth with every emotion visible in his glossy eyes. Fear; sadness; care; love; hate; confusion; anger; gave in and spoke his heart, his soul, and then some. "More than you'll ever know. Ive never felt such extreme sadness in my entire life. It's like the base of my mountain of happiness has been bombed and stripped of everything I've ever loved or held close."

"If you felt this strongly, then why the hell did you even agree to be my boyfriend? Why the fuck did you lead me on, Marth?"

Marth's heart clenched. He was so confused. He just didn't know what he wanted.

"I didn't lead you on.." Marth said quietly. But Ike hadn't heard it.

Ike visably tensed, his hands balled up into fists. "So... our 'love' was just a sham. Everytime you said you loved me... was a lie. Everytime we had sex... You were faking. All this was... all just a lie." Ike shook with anger as everything came into view.

Marth then realized that Ike thought wrong. "It wasn't all a lie! Oh god, the sex was so... It was so _**amazing**_! I have never felt like that in my whole life. And ...I did love you. I still do. I just... I still love Roy. He was my first love. The first is always the strongest..."

"Hmph," he sighed, "Maybe you _did _love me. But I guess you don't anymore."

Ike shook his head, he was sick of listening to lies. Marth felt like he got slapped in his face, he tried to explain himself and tell him that he still _does _love him.

"Just shut up."

"But Ike I-"

"Shut up! I'm sick of all these lies! Damn! Dammit!" Ike cursed, he banged his fist on the wall, making a deep hole. He wanted to die. He gave his heart, his body, his _soul _to this man, and this is how it ends. How could the love of his life love someone else?

'Thats it. I know what to do...'

"I'm sorry, Marth. But, I just can't take this anymore. I'm leaving." Marth eyes widened as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Wha-what do you mean your leaving? Ike, your leaving me? You-you can't! Pl-please Ike, no..."

Ike said nothing, and simply left the room.

Marth's brain went into overdrive as his man left the room.

"Ike! Please wait!" Marth said, running after him. Ike didnt look back, instead he kept on walking. Untill Marth pinned him against the wall.

Ike needed to think. He needed to get Marth to stop liking him. As much as it would pain him, he'd have to break his heart even more, into tiny crumbs.

Untill they couldn't ever be pieced together.

"Dammit Marth! What do you want? What more could you possibly take from me?" He shouted. "I've given you everything, and yet, you give me nothing in return. Ive nothing left to give you."

Marth looked him in the eye, looking deep into his soul. "You can't leave me. You just can't Ike. I need you."

Ike chuckled, even though there was nothing funny, "Cant you see? I was only using you for your body Marth. I could never love someone like you. Infact, I hate you." He looked at Marth with atitude, but he avoided his eyes. Marth could always tell when someone was lieing, just by looking In their eyes.

Marth nearly broke back out into tears again. But he needed to stand his ground. "You... You don't mean that. I _know _you don't mean that. You love me! You have to! Ike please! I love you, you can't just leave me."

"Why can't I leave Marth? You love someone else! Everything you've told me, everything we ever did, was a _**lie**_. you don't love me! You _**never **_did! And now I realize that I don't love you anymore. It was all just sexual desire. There's no point in me wasting my time on someone like you."

"I do love you!" he whimpered "Ike baby, please don't go." Ike melted on the inside, he loved it when Marth called him baby. But his mission must be completed, for Marth. Ike was only trying to give him happiness.

"Hah! This is impossible! I just cant take this anymore! You still don't get it do you? Your such an idiot. I never loved you. I was only using you, Marth. Can't you see that?" Ike needed to lie. He knew that what he was saying just wasn't adding up to everything he did in the past, but it made sence for these last few weeks when he was ignoring Marth.

"...Ike, pl-please..." Ike's words were killing him.

This pained Ike so much. Hell, just _thinking about saying_ the words hurt Ike. But he needed to do this. He must give Marth happiness, even through pain.

He felt the anger radiating off of Ike. Ike can't be serious!

"Shut up. Im through with all your lies. I'm through with this 'love' we had for each other. And I'm through with you."

"...Please?" Marth tried again. "What happened to your promises?" Ike looked liked he was caught in a fire : that's where Marth would pursue him and convince him to stay.

"When you promised me that you'll never make me cry."

The flashbacks flooded Marth and Ike's heads.

[ flash back ]

_Ike tilted Marth's chin up, forcing the younger one to look at him. Marth blushed, not used to having to look someone as sexy as Ike dead in the eyes._

_"Marth. I will never, ever, make you cry. When ever you need me, I'll be there. When your sad, I'll be there to comfort you, to kiss away all the tears. When your happy, I'll be there to cheer with you. When your mad, I'll be the one who'll make you happy again. I'll always be with you. I'll never, ever, leave you. Even when you get sick and tired of me, I'll still be around. You'll never have a reason to cry when I'm around. Okay?" he paused placing a kiss on the prince's lips. "I'm yours forever... I promise." Ike leaned in again to kiss Marth._

_The promise was sealed with a kiss._

-(end of flashback)-

"Or when you said that you'll always love me. And that you could never hate me."

_[Flash back 2]_

_It was 5 months since Marth and Ike had been dating. Marth was upset because Ike hadn't told him he loved him. Marth had begain crying. _

_"Please don't cry. I love you Marth. I really do, it's just that it's hard for me to share my feelings. But I want you to know, that I'll always love you. No matter what, you'll always be in my heart. I could never hate you." _

_"Never?" Marth asked. He looked up, hope burried in his eyes._

_"Never." Ike comfirmed. "Ill always love you. Even when you start to hate me. Ill continue to love you, I promise. So please don't cry anymore, okay?"_

-(End flash back 2)-

"Dont you remember that? Don't you love me?"

"No. I don't love you." Ike lied, only answering 1 of the questions.

"Anatano sewa o shimasu! I care for you!" Marth cried.

"Marth just stop! You make me sick! You disgust me." he spat. He knew that when Marth spoke in Japanese, he felt extreme emotion or was serious. "Damn you for toying with my emotions!"

He watched Marth burst into tears and crumple to the floor as if he was

stabbed in the chest with Ike's sword. He gave a shuddering breath as the man he loved walked away from him, taking his heart with him.

"What happened to the promises you made me? Hontou ni ni shimasu

ka! Please don't lie!" Marth managed. "Dont you care? Mada ai shite imasu ka?" He could barely speak English anymore. His sadness wouldn't let him think enough to translate.

Ike then stopped for one small moment, then spoke slowly. "Kesshite anata o wasuremusu." (I will never forget you.)

Ike sadly ventured down the hall and forced his way into the next tournament. As the announcer counted down, he gathered all his anger and strength, and fought for his lover... His former lover. He climbed the ranks all the way up to Master Hand.

If you defeat him, he'll grant you any wish you want.

All Ike wanted to do was die, but when he got here, he decided something else. He looked up at the paralyzed hand as the entire world around him paused.

"STATE YOUR WISH." An unidentified vioce whispered in Ikes ear. Ike looked down and made his wish, the the world continued to shake as the master hand fell shamefully down to his defeat.

Marth wasnt haveing much of food day. Link, Pit, Snake, all the guys around him reminded him of the cold reality he lived with. And it was all his fault. Marth was gradually falling into a depression, but didnt realize it at all. He just thought to himself that he'll surive somehow and that Ike will eventually come back to him.

He knew very well though that Ike would probably never return and was a man of his word and always did exactly what he said he would do. The thought didn't help for Marth at all. it was almost 11 and Marth was preparing to go to bed, when he heard a knock at he door. He walked slowly toward the door, but it opened on it's own, followed by a familiar, cheerful, young voice. "Marth!"

Marth was stunned. It was Roy.


	2. Chapter 2

Self Sacrifice ch.2

Hey guys long time no see right? Heh...heh...sorry. I wanted to make this chapter sooner but i just felt like...like this story wasnt good enough. So i kinda gave up... but now im back! so i hope you enjoy this! Oh, and ill be editing the first chap. i have some writers block, i dont have a beta reader, and i am not the greatest speller so please bare with me. =P

warnings ; Anal rimming, guyxguy, sucking, kissing, yaoi, smut, all that good stuff. ;)

* * *

_Recap : _

_He knew very well though that Ike would probably never return and was  
a man of his word and always did exactly what he said he would do. The  
thought didnt help for Marth at all._

_It was almost 11 and Marth was preparing to go to bed, when he heard a  
knock at he door. He walked slowly toward the door, but it opened on  
it's own, followed by a familiar, cheerful, young voice. "Marth!"_

_Marth was stunned. It was Roy._

He stammered "R-roy?" He stood there in shock as the boy of his dreams, stood there right in front of him, smiling happily at his door. Grinning, Roy gave Marth the tightest hug he could give. He heard the prince wheeze and groan. But Marth hadn't wrapped his arms around him. He pulled back and noticed his tear stained face. He immedietly became worried.

"What's wrong, my sweet prince?" He asked. Marth whimpered as his heart clenched. There was this sharp pain inside his chest that felt like a ice cold spear impaled his delicate heart.

Ike used to call him that. _'No! I have to forget about Ike...Roy is here now so what is there to worry about?' _His heart clenched again. 'But _why am I feeling this way? I should be happy that Roy had come back to me.'_

"Nothing it's just I'm so happy you're here. How'd you get here, Roy?"

Roy closed the door, took Marth by the hand and led him to the bed.

"Look," he said, placing his hand on Marth's knee, running his hand over the smooth skin. "Ike had sacrificed himself so that I could come back. I know everything that has happened between you and him...But I promise I'll treat you better than he treated you. I wont fill you with empty promises and lies. I'll stay true to you. I love you." He took Marth's soft hand, and placed his lips apon them. Then he took the back of his own hand and gently caressed the blue haired beautys face.

"Now, how can I please my pretty little prince?"

Marth sniffled cutely, like a little child. He wipped away his frest set of tears. "You..." he sniffled again. "You know what would make me feel better?" He gave Roy his cutest, most innocent face.

"What? I'll give you whatever you want, when you want it, my sweet prince."

"Sex. Just a little?"

"Of course. I am here to serve you and catter to your every whim, your every desire." He tilted Marth's chin and smoothly placed his lips on them. Marth giggled and kissed back. Soon things became heated, clothes were in piles on the floor, and Roy ended up straddling his uke. "Please make me forget about Ike..." he whimpered.

Roy kissed his lips again. "Shhh. Let me handle everything. You don't have to say a word." Then he nibbled on his neck and licked his way down to his perky pink nipples. He took one into his mouth and sworled his tongue around it. Marth whined and grinded his hips into the boy above him.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't be naughty Marth, be patient."

"But you said I could have whatever I wanted, when I wanted. And I want you in me now!" he whined.

"I told you, I'll take care of everything. Now, hush and let me finish." Roy trailed his tongue over to the other nipple and took it between his teeth, not softly but not too harshly, bitting down. Then he put the tip of his tongue on the very tip of the sensitive nub, and licked it, teasing him. Marth cried out hotly and squirmed beneath him. Roy pinched the other nub bewteen his fingers. Once he thought they were the perfect shade of red, he made his way to the hard appendage that was standing proudly against Marth's stomach.

He ran his tongue up the underside of Marth's manhood then suckled on the tip."Oh Roy..a-ah! Fuck!" he moaned. "Mmm..My prince, you should watch your language or i might just have to stick something in that dirty mouth of yours..." he purred. He thumbed the slit of his length and then licked the shaft. Then he took Marth all the way down his throat. Marth cursed again and rolled his hips into the boys mouth. It felt so good he couldn't help himself.

He was punished with a smack on his ass and fingers in his mouth. Marth sucked on Roy's fingers and Roy licked his hole. "Yeah...suck those fingers like you'd suck my cock." Roy whispered. He saw Marth's hole clench and unclench. '_Dirty talk must make him horny...how cute_!' Roy thought to himself.

Roy took his fingers out of Marth's mouth. He studied them, being slightly disappointed. "Oh, come on now. I know you can do better than that. Make them all nice and wet. Lick them as if it was my juicy cock sliding down your throat. I know how much you like to suck it, you naughty little boy." Roy purred sexily. Marth blushed and became harder with each word that the other bpy uttered. This time, he sucked it as if he was actually sucking Roy's cock, making sure they were dripping wet. "Thats better."

Then he stuck one digit into Marth's puckered hole and monitered his behavior. Marth shifted, looking only slightly uncomfortible. Roy would have to take his time. He didn't want to hurt him, after all. A few moments of stretching would lead him to Marth's pleasure spot. If only he could-Marth suddenly cried out and tightened around his finger. Roy smirked. He brushed the spot again loving the moans that flew out of Marth's mouth.

"Oh Roy! Please! Do that again! Fuck...it felt so g-good..." He tried to impale himself on the slender fingers but it just wasn't enough. "Roy! Please..I want you inside me...I want you pounding my ass through the bed!" Marth whined and whimpered but his pleas were simply ignored. Roy finished stretching the boy, using 3 fingers to scissor him and tease him. Finally, Marth was getting what he wanted. He took out his fingers and placed himself at Marth's hole.

"I hope you're ready for this."

* * *

Okay. Im going to stop here. Just to tease you. :) sorry. Dont worry though, i wont leave you hanging for too long. Ill update in a day or 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Self Sacrifice ch.3

Just like I promised, here's another update. Hope I wasn't too late.

Enjoy.

*Also, I went back and fixed my grammar problems. My bad. Hopefully, I fixed everything.

Roy pushed himself into the hot willing body beneth him. He groaned pleasureably as his long length was encased in Marth's tight heat. He wasn't going to take Marth hard and rough like he wanted, he was going to take him very passionetly. He was going to do this right.

He stopped moving once he was all the way in. Marth hadn't said anything. That worried the red head boy. "Marth? Are you okay? You're kind of scaring me..."

"Oh Roy! Uhn..Why won't you move? Oh gawd it feels so good! I feel so full!" It was true that Roy was a big boy, a good 9 inches, but he wasn't bigger than Ike. _'Compared to Ike, he's just a pinky.' _Marth thought. The thought made him harder than ever.

Roy pulled out and thrusted back into him, touching his prostate on the way. Throbbing with pleasure, Marth shouted and cursed as his defenceless prostate was attacked endlessly. He was in bliss. Roy kissed his neck while using one hand to pinch his nipples and then using the other hand to thumb the sensitive head on his cock.

Marth, having not pleasured himself while he mourned over his lover, was very sensitive and came right away. He clenched around Roy so tightly that Roy cried out and came deep with in him.

"Y-you came so much...its so deep.." Marth muttered. He was so tired. He closed his eyes as Roy pulled out. The last thing he heard was Roy laughing sweetly in his ear.

The next morning, Marth had woken up cold and alone. It reminded him of the cruel joke reality must've played on him. He was alone and Ike-less._ 'I should be as good as dead.' _He thought to himself._ 'A world without Ike is like a world without light, without hope.'_ He ruffled his hair the way Ike would in the morning to wake him up. _'It's all my fault he hates me. It's my fault he left. Why did he have to leave me? I should've locked him away in this room and never let him leave. I should've forced him to listen. Maybe then he'd still be here...' _Depressed and angry, he threw on his usual attire and got ready for his day. He was just about to go down to breakfast when his door swung open, nearly hitting him in the face.

Roy had brought him breakfast.

Marth slightly shocked, stammered a bit. "R-roy?" Honestly, he thought he was dreaming last night when he and Roy had...you know...did the dirty..

Roy smiled and closed the door with his foot. "You couldn't have forgotten about me already!" He said teasingly. "I got all your favorites."

Marth tried to smile but he just couldn't bring himself to. But he took the tray and ate all the contents on it without complaints. Roy sat next to him on the bed and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "When you're ready, I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"Its a suprise." He grinned.

While Marth had been finishing his all his arrends, he'd been secretly searching for Ike. Where had his little lover run off to? Where had he gone? Maybe he went back to their homeland. What if he was being held captive and being tortured? No...Ike is strong. No one can take him down. He'd have to have his servants check that out. By the time he was done thinking about all the possibilities of where Ike could be, it was sunset. Marth was sitting in the 'Living Room' of Smash Brothers Manor. Several of his friends had come to check up on him and made small talk. But he just seemed dazed the whole time, muttering Ike's name from time to time.

A call of his name pulled him out of his thoughts. "Marth! Come on, I want to show you you're suprise." Roy came bouncing around him, full of energy. Like a little puppy. He took Marth by the hand and tugged him off the sofa.

"Come on! _Come on!" _Marth let himself be pulled to the place that Roy had just persistantly insisted that they go to.

It was the Bridge of Elden. The same place _Ike _had taken him to some time ago._ 'Why can't I forget about Ike? Roy is here now! He's the boy I've been dreaming and fantisizing about! He's the reason Ike left...If I hadn't been dreaming about him, Ike would still be here.'_

"Marth! Come sit with me! We have much to discuss, my good man!" Roy gestured for Marth to lay his head on his lap. Roy had set up a cute little picnic! Roy had pulled out chocolate strawberrys and fed them to Marth while he talked about how much he had missed him while he was gone. Marth smiled a bit, getting a warm feeling in his chest.

"You dont know how much I missed you, Marth." Roy said, almost sadly.

"You were the only thing on my mind, since I've been gone."

'_I can say the same thing about you_.' Marth thought to himself, almost sarcasticly.

"I've misseed you quite a bit too, Roy. What did you do when you left?"

"Well, honestly, I never really left..." Roy's voice trailed off.

"W-what do you mean '_i never really left'?" _ Marth said almost angrily.

"Well once you've been "kicked out of the game" Crazy Hand either keeps you as a trophy...or he uses you as a servant. I was a servant. Doing work around here isn't too bad, I mean once you get used to it. Being a servant has enabled me to keep a watch on you the whole time. Though, others aren't as lucky as me. I'm not exactly sure what happend to them though.."

Shocked, Marth looked up. But Roy hadn't looked down at him. He kept his eyes on the sky.

"Does he atleast give you vacation time?" Marth asked, trying to lighten the mood atleast a little. He calmed when Roy begain stroking his hair.

"Depends. If you want something you'll have to give him something in return."

Curious about why the Crazy Hand would keep "unwanted" characters, he looked up at Roy a little suspiciously. "Why? What kind of things did you do?"

Marth felt Roy's fingers tense in his hair. Roy blushed. "L-let's not talk about that..."

There was an awkward silence. Marth knew he couldn't just leave the conversation on a note like that.

"Hm...sorry I asked." He paused. "Well... what do you want to do, now that you have me back in your arms?" Marth purred. He sat up and straddled the red haired boy. He grabbed a chocolate strawberry and smeared the chocolate across Roy's check then he licked it off, earning a gasp from below him.

They began kissing very heatedly when Samus had walked by them and told them they should be inside and that they should get a room. They all laughed as they made their way back to the castle.

-(In Marth's room)-

It had appeared that both lovers had fallen asleep, Marth snuggling in Roy's arms and Roy hugging him tightly. But Roy wasn't sleep. He watched as Marth twitched and spoke while he was dreaming.

-Marth's Dream (Marth's pov-

_I had succeeded in infiltrating into Crazy Hand's secret hiddout, which was hidden under ground in one of the arena stages. 'This must be why no one could find the other "expelled" players.' And of course the only way to get to the hide out itself would be through the sewers. I groaned internally. I had just stepped in, what I hoped to be, a brownie. Disgusting! It was horrible down here! It smelled of death and misery. I walked at a pretty fast pace, stopping everyonce in a while to make sure I hadn't missed any hidden doors._

_'I hope Ike's okay. I'd die if anything bad happened to him.'_

_Then rage suddenly filled my body. 'Id kill anyone who stood in the way of me and Ike. I looked behind me, to make sure no one had followed me. I creeped in the shadows of the snot green moldy walls and a few moments later, I found myself at the doors of a mansion. Glad they were unlocked, I slowly made my way through the doors. They creeked complaints and were every heavy. I stuck my head inside and looked both ways. Once everything was clear, I quickly threw myself against the wall and scoped the room again. It was too dark to really see anything so it was almost pointless._

_I heard grunting. Then I heard shouts. As if someone was being tortured... I knew that voice. I followed the distressed signals and ended up in a chamber full of dead bodys and chains and...__prisoners __ locked in cages. I hid behind something that resembled a marble statue of the Master Hand. And thats when I saw him._

_**Ike. Standing there in shackles, standing next to another person with their backs turned to me. **_

_Two men were standing behind him. They were feeling and groping the guy next to Ike and he was pleading for them to stop__**. **__Ike punched one of the guards in the face. "The boy said to stop. I suggest you stop touching him!" Ike spat._

_My heart leaped in my chest when the struck him across the face. Then I seen someone whip him, telling him to go back into his crate. He merely grunted. They continued to whip him until he screamed out._

_Rage boiled in my veins and hatred filled my heart. They were going to die for what they're doing._

_I was just about to leap forward and slice some heads off but everything faded away. Like desert sand drifting through the wind. I called Ike's name but I got no responce. _

_That's when I started screaming._

_-_(Reality)-

"Marth! Please wake up!" Roy had began frantically shaking Marth, trying to get him to wake up. Marth had been crying in his sleep and shouting incoherant things.

A few moments later, Marth's eyes finally opened. After wiping the tears away, he looked up into Roy's eyes. Roy craddled Marth when he heard him whimper.

"Roy. I think...I think I know what they're doing to the other prisoners."

_Whoa! Didnt see that coming, did yah?_

_Yeah_. Sorry about the sex scene. I know it was kind of lame. Im not used to writing it like that. Id rather write it hard and rough. xD and If you have any ideas you want to share, ill be happy to try and use them somehow in the story.

'Til next time! (Which probably won't be too soon.)


	4. Chapter 4

Self Sacrifice chapter 4.

9/25/2012

you guys must be thinking "Oh my! A story update for self sacrifice after 2 years! Well F you b!itch! I don't even want to read this anymore!" Well I apologize guys. I had lost the will to write this particular story. plus I lost the paper I wrote the plot and everything on. Turns out it was in my wallet for two years. -.-  
-

* * *

He sighed. Yet another day in this hell hole.

Marking yet another tally mark with chalk on his wall, he sighed again.

Today makes day 32.

32 days of torture, 32 days of abuse, 32 days of thinking about Marth.

He did a small smile, even after all that has happened Marth still has a hold on his heart.

But thinking about that-that traitor, certainly isn't the best thing to do when trying to heal a broken heart. He needed to start thinking about himself and how the hell he was going to get him and the other prisoners out.

Besides, Marth now had the man of his dreams with him while Ike had no one.  
Maybe it was time for someone new to enter his life. He wanted to be happy like Marth.

Though happiness was practically unobtainable here since conditions were so filthy and raunchy, it was a start since he'd be here for a while.

He needed to work on his escape plan. He'd have a hard time getting anyone to go though.

Most of the prisoners here had been broken down already. They did anything they were told. _It's not like they really had a choice anyway ..._

So Ike wasn't surprised when they were told that they were going to be sex servants for Crazy Hand most of the prisoners hadn't complained, whined or even looked upset about it.

In fact, he was sure most of them wanted to be a sex slave.

The employees here had taken advantage of them so many times-beaten them if they didn't comply- at one point or another they began to like it and looked forward to it, even having sex with their own cell mates if they hadn't gotten enough.

Ike wondered many times if they were drugged, brainwashed or just honestly liked it.

But there was also the possibility of them-the guards- "training", conditioning these people that were held captive to be sex slaves for the stupid hand. That seemed the most likely.

Ike shrugged to himself. As long as no one was being hurt too much or too bad he was fine with everything. (And as long as he got his 3 square meals a day of course)

The guards no longer whipped Ike for not having sex seeing as he couldn't get it up, and he certainly wouldn't bottom for anyone here. He fought anyone who tried.  
Even with all the sex going on, temptation wasn't even an issue. He couldn't even get it up without thinking about Marth. Even then it hardly came up since he broke his heart.

So he couldn't sex anyone if he tried.

But mostly everyone wanted a piece of Ike since he was the largest one there.  
Ike ventured deeper into his thoughts.

He guessed it wasn't _so bad_ here. He was respected here, mostly everyone was happy with how things were turning out.

The cell could be a whole lot bigger with less green slime oozing from the walls and leaks in the ceilings, the bed could also be bigger (Ike could hardly fit on his bed) and the bars didn't have to be so rusted. The stench was so strong it could've knocked even the Grinch of his feet. And they could've at least installed a heater and indoor plumbing.

Peeing in a hole in the ground was certainly not his cup of tea. At least the food was halfway decent.

He just didn't like being without Marth. That's what made it so bad.

And without realizing it, he drew Marth on his wall again. Frustration took over his body and he threw the chalk against the wall.

"Stop thinking about him Ike! He's gone now, into the arms of another lover. You're unwanted by him so get over him." He quietly lectured himself.

Sighing again he thought '_Getting over him is going to take more time than I thought.'_

After that he threw a few more temper tantrums because he still thought about his ex. The other prisoners told the guards to check him out a few times, thinking he was going crazy.

But later that day, the workers told them that they would be moved to nicer chambers where they would prep them on how to be better sex slaves.

Didn't really catch his attention, it was obvious what they were doing to these people.

Though, what did catch his attention was when a new slave was dragged into one of the cages.  
The place went deadly silent as everyone tried to look at the new comer.  
The guards were blocking the way but he knew all he needed to know when a few feathers drifted into cell.

What was Pit doing here?

When the workers cleared away, Pit shyly came up to his cell bars.

"H-hello? Can anyone tell me where I am?"

"Welcome to hell, Angel. Or sex heaven if you're like us." One of the cell members while grinning. "Why don't you come over and show us what you've got."

The angel didn't really understand what he meant, he assumed he meant fighting style.

"I don't think we're allowed to fight. I don't even have my weapons."

The man laughed like a hyena. "I didn't mean fighting style sweetheart. I meant your goodies."

"I don't have any baked goods on me. Sorry."

The prisoners laughed and ridiculed him. "He's so innocent! I can't wait to turn him out. "

"Young, dumb and clueless! just how I like them! "

"I've never tapped an Angel before! That ass must be tight!" Someone else cackled.

"I would love to be taken by an Angel!"

Pit didn't know what to say or even think. No one had ever been so vulgar towards him before.

Ike came up to his rusty cell bars as well, disbelief etched on his face.

"Pit ...so they captured you too huh?"

Pit's face lit up when Ike revealed himself. "Ike! Oh, I'm so glad to see you! Where am I? Is this where you've been hiding for a month? Why'd you leave?"

"I can't tell you Pit. Even I don't know. ..I left for Marth's happiness, lets leave it at that. But I had not chosen to come here. Why are you here? "

"I lost too many matches in a row." Pit murmured sadly.

"Well don't you worry; I'm going to get us out of here." He said determinedly.

The Angel smiled and nodded. "Okay!"

"But it would be easier if we were in the same cell..." Ike stuck his head between the bars. "Aye yo guard!" Said man looked over. "Him," he pointed a beefy finger towards Pit, "I want him."

The guard smirked. "Finally the mercenary decides to give it to someone up the ass."

Unlocking the Angel's cell, he swiftly pushed him into Ike's cell, earning alot of complaints from the other slaves. They wanted to take him first.

Pit ended up tripping over his own two feet and couldn't get his arms out fast enough to catch himself.

Luckily he fell into the strong, comforting arms of the mercenary.

Expecting to hit the floor, he closed his eyes, his face ended up hitting something harder. But the fall was much shorter than he anticipated. When he finally opened his eyes, a blush spread across his face like a wild fire for he found himself buried into firm pecks, and beefy arms. Curious eyes slid up to meet ocean blue eyes that were looking down to meet his.

Both stared into each other's eyes for a moment before the brunette looked away shyly, his face such a bright red it lit up his dimmed cell. The boy's heart throbbed in his chest. But wasn't from shock or fear.

"Be careful, Pit." Ike warned softly. He had to admit though; he did look really cute when he was blushing. He looked cute at anytime really.

"S-sorry."

After that, there were no words left to say. The awkward silence was killing Ike since neither had anything to say to each other at the moment.

"Well uh, it's time for bed. I can take the floor and you can take the bed."

Pit politely refused. "No, I'll take the floor. Or we could both sleep on the bed..." He suggested sweetly."I promise I won't take up all the room or hog the cover."

But Ike simply refused. He refused for the next 2 weeks.

Honestly Pit was slightly hurt by this. He felt like the taller man didn't want to be near him, like Ike disliked him.

It was like Ike was trying to be his friend but keep him at a distance at the same time. Their conversations were always short and sweet, the blue haired man would hardly spare him a glance most days.

But after Pit had told Ike how it hurt his feelings that he didn't want to sleep in the same bed with him and that he slept better when he slept with someone, Ike had gotten a weird feeling in his chest.

Especially when Pit told him he thought Ike disliked him because he didn't want to sleep in the same bed as him.

The feeling wasn't bad...but he wasn't sure just exactly what it meant.

And its not that he didn't want to sleep in the same bed, he thought he was just being polite by giving his guest his bed instead of letting him sleep on the cold hard floor.

…And it was because he didn't want to end up liking him either. Having to live with another cute boy in the same room with you 24/7 tended to have that effect on people.

Every time he looked at or spoke to Pit he couldn't help but smile. He noticed that after a few days of sharing a cell with the boy. He didn't know what it was about him, but he couldn't help himself.

The first night he slept in the same bed as Pit was just a bit awkward. Ike's large body took up most of the small twin sized bed and had the angel's body pressed almost completely against his.

But his wings had been restrained with heavy rope that tied around just his torso.

It left him feeling uncomfortable to the extreme.

The winged man couldn't help it, he squirmed around for a while, subtly trying to ease the pain and tension in his sensitive wings. Unknowingly, this caused Ike to awaken from his sleep and stir his arousal. Pit's firm bottom was pressed right against groin and he was practically grinding against him.

"Pit what's the matter?"

Feeling bad for causing his cellmate discomfort and worry, he spoke quietly. "Did I wake you? I'm so sorry it's just...my wings ...they hurt..."

Unable to sit there while his friend was in pain, he began to loosen the ropes just a bit so the guards wouldn't nag him for trying to help Pit escape or whatever.

The boy sighed in relief and soon after fell asleep.

Ike couldn't fall back asleep so easily. Especially when the boy had snuggled up to him mumbling happily about something in his sleep. The extra warmth did feel nice…it was always so cold in his little cell.

He didn't remember falling asleep, but he woke up to a surprise.

Ike woke up holding him in his arms. A warm fuzzy feeling spread in his chest. He couldn't deny he hadn't missed that feeling every morning, couldn't deny that he liked to hold the Angel in his arms at night.

On day 8 of having Pit in his room, he noticed the conversations increased to just a few words to talking hours at a time about the smallest things, or trying to find out more about Pit.

He couldn't deny he was starting to develop feelings for the boy.

He knew this because by day 21 of having him around, his thoughts became less of trying to get out, but more of spending time with Pit.

He genuinely liked the winged boy. He was a little young but hey, they weren't doing anything sexual.

Even his dreams had less of Marth and more of Pit.

This was exactly what he was trying to avoid though, at the same time he was happy, that meant he was moving on with his life and could find happiness, at least for a little while.

They weren't exactly official yet but it was a great start to something exciting and new.

But another shock came to them about a month or two later. The guards had told them that they would be going back home soon.

Luckily for them, Ganon and and Watch had went on vacation and they needed temporary replacements.

They would be going back up to the Brawl Manner.

* * *

Ike's moving on already! Sheesh.

I apologize for the 2 year wait for a crappy chapter. It was really rushed and sloppy and disorganized—I know I know. Im sorry. I just really wanted to put the main points into the chapter and set the stage for the next chapter-the more important chapter. I'll probably go back and edit this, or whatever and make it better and put all the things that I wanted to put in here.

And actually…..

I planned on discontinuing this but ...yeah. I will get the next chapter to you in at least 2 weeks. The next chapter will be a lot better I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Self Sacrifice chap 5?

There had been whispers all around the castle of new comers. It seemed to be the topic of everyone's conversation for the last few days. Everyone was trying to guess who it could be and what they would look like.

Boy were they in for a surprise.

When they, Ike and Pit, arrived, they came hand in hand, which shocked people more than them arriving. But they were welcomed with open arms and a great applause.

Many people came up to hug him. "Oh, Ike! I thought you were dead!"

He laughed. "Well my friends, I am still very well alive, as you can see."

"Pit! Where have you been?"

He laughed an Angelic laugh. "On vacation. And while I was there, I found Ike. We've become very close..." He blushed cutely.

The people-mostly females- giggled when they saw their hands intertwined. And went off to tell the world.

The angel and the mercenary went into the castle to find their rooms and settle back into their home. In their room there were cards and flowers and chocolates for them. A welcome gift from other residents.

"This is really great!" Pit grinned. "Its so great to be back!" He smelled the flowers and held the blue one closely to his chest. Ike carefully plucked it from his fingers and put it in Pit's chocolate brown locks, right behind his ear. With a smile, he placed a chocolate against the younger boy's lips who took it in with a small blush.

"I-I've never had chocolate before..."

Ike gave him an "are you kidding me look?" and then grinned. "I'm totally gonna _spoil_ you silly! I'll," he now stood behind Pit. "massage your wings," He ran his fingers through the heavenly soft feathers making them flutter and flap softly. "then I'll massage your feet~ and give you a nice, warm bubble bath...and while you bathe, I'll feed you chocolates..." All the while he purred in the Angel's ears.

Pit's blush grew and he turned his head so that he could kiss Ike sweetly on the lips. "You're very sweet, Ike."

Kisses on the lips and holding hands is as far as they'd gotten. But Ike was completely fine with that. He would wait for the more intimate things when Pit was completely ready. Besides, Pit was so young, he didn't need people thinking he was a pedo.

It was announced that for their return there was to be a feast tonight.

Once Roy caught wind of it he immediately ran to Marth who was already in the kitchen, sipping his tea in a prince like manner.

"Didja hear? Ike has come back!"

Marth tried to hold his composure but ended up spit taking, spewing tea all over the place and a bit on Roy.

Tea dripped from his lips and chin. "Excuse me?"

"Ike and pit are back!" He said just as happily. "_And,_ I hear that they have a thing! They're together! Like...together together!"

Marth had gotten a feeling in his chest but he simply brushed it off. "Don't listen to rumors, sweety."'

"But they aren't rumors!" He pouted. "I saw them holding hands earlier!"

"That doesn't mean they're actually together. "

He crossed his arms. "Who else do you know holds hands for no reason besides Peach and Zelda."

Marth knew he had lost this little argument and had nothing to say or do other than to sip his tea while Roy grinned in victory. For some reason, he didn't want to admit Ike was with someone else. It had been such a long time since he saw him.

It was a little later in the day when everyone was called to dinner. Of course Pit wanted to get there early to help out with the cooking and such but, Ike had wanted to rest a few more minutes.

When he did finally get up, it was maybe 10 minutes after when the feast was supposed to start. Ike leisurely strolled in, amour and cape off, just in his long sleeve collared shirt, pants and socks.

He spotted Pit and began walking towards the table-towards Pit's seat as if in a trance by his beauty- when he literally ran into Marth.

"Ah..sorry.." Ike apologized quickly.

"No, no, its my fault, forgive me." Marth said. It took Ike a moment to realize who it was. He gazed at him for a moment, assessing every feature.

"Odd," he paused. "Seeing you here." Ike said casually. How long has it been since Marth even crossed his mind?

"Yes. Very." He said, just as evenly. But his tone was under laced with something Ike couldn't quite detect.

"How've you been? I see you found the man of your dreams." He smiled kindly. Roy was innocently scarfing down a piece of cake, crumbs all over his face. He sensed the other two looking at him and slowly looked up, grinning and waving at them with a embarrassed boyish giggle and a cute blush.

Ike really was happy for him. Marth was happy with his lover, and he was now with his.

"And I see you found yours."

"He really makes me happy..." Ike said softly. _'Kinda how you used to do.' _He thought. "Though, he's a full job. Like a rambunctious puppy. He's so adorable and kind..." As he went on, Marth tuned him out.

_'Ike seemed different ...' _Marth thought. '_Well I guess that's what happens when you date an_ angel.' He thought bitterly and then caught himself. He was _not_ angry and or jealous in the _slightest_. That would be rather stupid of him to be.

He really tried to convince himself of this.

At dinner, the chat was kept light, quiet and happy. Only because people were too busy watching Ike and Pit interact and flirt so cutely. Marth was one of those people watching them interact. He would've told you it was just to see how they treat each other- at least in public, but the real reason was painfully obvious to many.

He was jealous. And he hated himself for that, secretly. Ike had literally _just_ come back and he was jealous! He had no reason to be. He shouldn't be. He had Roy!

It would've been nice if Ike had come back just for him and only him, on his knees begging to have him back, but he didn't. He could've just left Pit at where ever they were but _no_ he had to go and_ crush _on the little weasel.

His jealous thoughts only increased when Ike had to excuse himself for a moment because Pit had said something that made him laugh a little too hard. When he came back, he gave Pit a little kiss on the lips.

That itself really made Marth's blood boil.

Not that he would admit it to anyone, even himself.

The prince even started to try and convince himself that, hey, maybe it wasn't jealousy he was feeling! It _had_ been a while since he saw the mercenary and the angel. He was sure this feeling would blow over soon, whatever it was.

Everyone had questions about every aspect of the couples lives.

The girls usually asked the naughty questions. "So, Pit, have you lost your...Visa card yet?"

Pit blinked. "My what? I...whats a Visa card?" Some people began to snicker, which made him blush. Ike explained that it was a type of card people use to buy things with but that baffled him as well.

Peach and Daisy shook their heads. "No! Thats not what we meant. We meant, your _V card!_ You know...your..._innocents?"_

It finally clicked. He stammered, becoming completely flustered. "Y-you m-m-m-mean my vir...virginity? I..."

Ike chuckled. "Yes. I mean, yes he still has his virginity. " Pit was thankful that he spoke for him.

The girls didn't look too sure about that. They think Ike is lying and he could tell they thought that by the sly grins on their face, but they didn't say anything more.

"How much do you know about each other?" Roy asked.

Pit perked up, "I know everything about him!" He began listing a few things that other people probably wouldn't so that he could show them proof.

Marth was pissed. Pit knew things about Ike that Ike hadn't even told him! The prince was with him longer, why didn't Ike tell him things like that? Why does pit know more than he does?

He slunk a little further in his seat as the questions went on and on.

He realized that he was in fact, very jealous and that he really wanted Ike back.

He was going to get Ike back. He even had a plan to do so.

- About a month or two after that dinner...

Whenever they could, Marth would kiss Roy romantically in front of Pit and Ike and everyone else really; at meetings, around the castle, during battles, while watching one in the stands-everywhere where they might have the chance to see Ike and Pit.

It flustered Roy, which he thought was so cute, but his main motive was really to make Ike miss what he had so graciously given up.

When Ike did happen to catch him, which was during a match in the stands, he only nudged Marth playfully with his elbow. "Hey hey now, no PDA!" He laughed.

The prince would joke back. "I can't help it, he just has that charm~" Roy bashfully played with his shirt and then comfortably laid his head on Marth's chest.

"Oh, don't I know it! My ukes the same way. Look at my baby go!" He said dreamily as he watched Pit gracefully dance around his opponent.

Marth blushed when Roy laughed. "Uke? Actually, I am the seme!" Ike made a shocked noise and his mouth fell open, his eyes swinging quickly from Roy to Marth, back to Roy and then again on Marth.

A teasing smirk came to his face. "No way!"

Roy nodded his head vigorously. "Yes way!" Marth sunk deeper into his chair. This was so embarrassing. He wasn't embarrassed about bottoming...he was embarrassed that Ike had found out and was now teasing him about it.

He didn't really want Ike to think he bottomed for all of his boyfriends, especially for someone as...kiddish as Roy.

And now they were discussing ukes and all their different sounds.

"No he tends to make this 'uhn' sound when I do that!" He even imitated every detail of he sound and even the facial expression when he did it.

"Oh my! My uke does the same thing! Sometimes when I use my tongue, he'll make a 'Hnnng' sound. Does yours do that?"

"Yes! I love that sound! Or or what about..."

Marth forced himself not to listen anymore but he couldn't force away his blush or his now awakening length.

Either way, his attempt to make Ike jealous hadn't worked at all. Now he was back to square one.

A different approach might work, however.

- A couple weeks later...

Ike and Pit were walking hand in hand to their destination and Pit said something that made Ike laugh, a deep, hardy laugh that resonated in the chest and would fill anyone with joy.

Someone-anyone would be able to tell he was really enjoying himself. It was one of _those _laughs. Ones that make crying babies laugh along with them, ones that make people want to laugh along with them purely because it makes them happy.

And the look on his face, _utter bliss._ He was more than _happy._ He was ecstatic, jubilant, elated. He was thrilled and Marth didn't like that one bit. A deep heavy feeling settled in his chest and it hurt so bad he actually clutched at the area.

'_He didn't laugh that way when _I_ was with him...' _he thought bitterly.

What was Pit doing that he hadn't been?

He had given Ike everything he had. ..except his virginity but it wasn't exactly his fault.

But Ike couldn't be after Pit just for his virginity...but it does make things much more..._special._ It sort of makes things more intimate and interesting.

Was it simply because he was an angel? It couldn't be but that might be a big factor as well...

Marth would have to observe them some more to see exactly why he liked the stupid angel over royalty.

But one day, something really churned Marth's guts and heart and he lost his composure.

He had been doing his duty, walking around and checking the Manor for any suspicious activity or unpermitted, unscheduled brawling.

The last place he would check was the bridge of Eldin because it was the most beautiful and he'd like to relax there after work.

But instead of the usual, quiet music he'd hear, laughter rang through the air. Someone else, or, another couple rather, were already occupying the place.

With stealth, he hid in a spot where he could see, but not be seen. He wanted to be able to catch whoever it was in the act if they were doing something they weren't supposed to.

What he saw really pissed him off. A certain feeling boiled within him and he couldn't stop himself from trembling with pure anger.

Ike and Pit were on a date, nothing new, but this time seemed ...different. More special. There were scented candles lit, they were dressed very nicely, the dinner was very fancy and even the _aura_ was different.

And Ike seemed rather nervous. He was jittery, stuttering every other word. His brow glistened in the setting sun with a thin sheet of sweat over his body. It was rather cool outside so his reason for sweating couldn't be the weather.

After a moment of quiet chatter, Ike leaned down on one knee, right in front of Pit.

**Was he about to propose?**

Marth couldn't stand and watch anymore. He had to stop this madness.

With lightning speed, he dove over the table and tackled the mercenary to the ground, kicking up a lot of dust in the process.

Pit let out a shocked gasp.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ike hollered, clearly angry at the situation.

"I was stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life! You were proposing to him, weren't you!" He accused him.

Ike looked at him as if he said the most stupidest thing he ever heard. "Propose? What-no! I was just relacing his shoe!"

Marth's face dropped. "Oh..." how dumb he felt now. He'd made a complete fool of himself.

Pit came over and helped Ike up first and then Marth. Before he could ask if everyone was okay, Ike stormed away with Pit in tow.

-(The next day)-

Roy had caught wind of the little incident yesterday. How could he not? It was everyone's gossip.

"Marth, you can't keep doing This." Roy told him. "You can't keep spying on them and interrupting their dates and _being rude_! What's your problem! " he asked. Every since they came back, Marth had been more focused on them then him and he didn't like it.

"You're more interested in them than you are me! I thought you loved me." He frowned deeply, a very unnatural look for him.

Marth frowned. "That's not true in the _slightest_."

"Yes it is. We used to spend so much time together and go on dates every other day. Now that _they_ came, the only time I see you now is right before bed." He sighed very sadly. "...do you want to break up?" He mumbled quietly, broken heartedly.

Marth's heart crumbled in his chest when he asked that. How could he have been so selfish to his lover these past few weeks. He immediately embraced him tightly, a hug Roy hadn't returned. "Of course I don't want to break up! I just...I just want to make sure everything is okay with Ike and Pit is all...I want to make sure he is perfect for my dearest friend."

That was his lame excuse but it was the only thing he could come up with.

"I don't believe you." Was his quiet response. He gently pulled himself away from Marth and sat on the bed facing away from him.

There was a long moment of silence before Roy stood up and began digging through the closet for things. He took out every outfit he had and his swords he stored in there.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, although it was very clear what he was doing. He couldn't let another relationship slip through his fingers. Not again. Not like this.

"Roy. Please. Just give me another chance to make things up with you."

"You said that last week." was his sharp reply. He carefully folded his outfits and placed them into a bag.

"I will be moving into my own room for now." He sighed once again. "Come find me when you're ready to be in a relationship." Then he walked out with all his things.

Marth frowned deeply. This was happening all too often for him.

Why did it have to be him? Why was this happening to him again? He sighed. He was selfish. He was someone who usually always got what they wanted when they wanted it. But he didn't know exactly what he wanted anymore.

He sighed again.

What a bummer. This whole thing just ruined his day.

This was all Ike's fault. If Ike hadn't come back, if his feelings hadn't returned, none of this would be happening.

He was lost in his thoughts, too deep in his head that he didn't even see Ike as he literally ran into him again. Even as they both were a little thrown back from the hard impact, he was still in his thoughts until Ike's heavenly voice cut through.

"Are...are you okay, prince?" He asked. He sounded cautious. He hadn't even used his name.

Marth answered quite honestly. "No. No, I'm not okay."

'_I won't be until we're together.'_ Oops. Did he say that out loud? He must've because Ike looked shocked.

Ike knew that Marth had been a little jealous but he didn't know it ran this deep. He'd saw Roy move into the room next to his but he didn't think they were truly broken up until he saw Marth this moment, all...zoned out and loopy.

"What?"

"I...I don't think Pit deserves you. I don't think he's good enough for you..."

"How dare you-"

He was quickly interrupted by Marth. "You can do better than Pit, Ike..." He said quietly.

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" Ike asked, honestly offended by it all. He was disgusted.

"Because ..." he looked down. "Because I still have feelings for you, Ike."

"Well I've moved on! Just as you were when we were together, Marth! Let. It. Go." He spoke rather harshly.

"I can't." He whispered. "I want you back, Ike. I can do so much more for you than that stupid an-"

"Hey hey! You watch your mouth!" Ike pointed a finger in his face. "How dare you-"

"I can be whatever you want me to be! Do whatever you want me to! We belong together Ike! We do!"

"You're pissing me off!" Ike began walking away before he could do anything rash. Their argument was also causing alot of attention to come to them since they were getting rather loud. People were even gathering around.

Marth quickly snagged his arm as he started walking away. "This is not over." He said through gritted teeth. Ike yanked his arm away and quickly walked off to a place he could cool down.

He knew Marth would check his favorite place, the bridge of Eldin, so he went to a place that was a little more...homey.

Castle Siege.

He hadn't gotten much peace like he wanted to because Marth followed him the whole way there. He was sure they gathered a few spectators since they were now about to battle in a stage.

"Why the hell did you follow me! You're seriously pissing me off!" Ike yelled, his voice echoing in the stage they were in.

"Then fight me!" Marth yelled, anything to get the other man to touch him. It was a shame he was being this desperate.

"Fight you? You're being irrational. You're not thinking straight. How about we go back to the rooms and forget this ever happ-" Marth swung his sword at him, which he quickly deflected with his own.

Marth pressed his sword forward and Ike did the same so he wouldn't get cut. "Marth," he gritted out. "Stop this madness!"

Marth didn't listen and only backed up just to charge at him again. "Why can't you see, Ike? Why can't you see it?!"

Ike was able to thrust him backwards and then swing at him, which Marth dodged with a graceful back flip. "See what? That you are insane?"

"we are meant to be, Ike! Not you and pit!"

Ike lowered his sword, "You didn't **want me **when we were together, you idiotic prince! You said _yourself_ that you were _unhappy_ with me! Why in the world-why when I _finally_ find someone who I can be happy with, you want me back?"

"I made a mistake!" He hissed venomously. "I made a mistake and it only made me realize how much I love you!"

"Well I don't feel the same anymore...I ...I've moved on, Marth." He sheathed his sword and crossed his arms.

"You...you have to! I mean, you...you loved me, You loved me so deeply, Ike. Those feelings just don't go away."

Completely ignoing what he just said, he tried to sway Marth into a different topic. "I heard a quote once. It went a bit like: If you love two people, go for the second choice because you really don't love the first one if you fell in love with the second..." Which, made sense. But, in Ike's mind, he was the first choice _and then_ came Roy.

"Then you and Roy should be together since he's made a reappearance in your mind while we were together."

"You dunce! That would mean you and I should be together! I went out with roy _first._ And then came you. So, you're the second. So," with a smirk he crossed his arms. "You just reinforced the fact that we should be together."

He had to laugh at himself. "Well, you knew what I meant." He had forgotten that Roy had claimed Marth before he had goten to the manor. "Either way, you fantasized about Roy for the longest time while_ we were together_. Obviously, that meant you _didn't love me_. So, go be happy with your lover, **the one you fucking dreamed about**, and I'll go be with mine. What time is it anyway? I need to give him a bubble bath," he started talking as if it was "fun fact" time. "He really likes bubble baths. Its the cutest thing!"

Jealousy boiled in Marth like no other. He couldn't stand this anymore. When Ike's guard was down, he charged towards him before he could even lift his sword up.

But it wasn't to hit him with his own, it was to kiss him. When Ike felt those soft lips land gently ontop of his he was shocked at first but soon, he completely melted, letting his eye lids fall down and even pulling Marth closer to his own body.

Time slowed and soon all their anger had melted away. Their kiss was deep, passionate and it drove them both wild.

Marth's small moan shook Ike out of his trance and he pushed him away.

"What is **wrong with you!"** Ike hissed breathlessly. But really, that kiss had him dizzy and his heart racing faster than a NASCAR driver.

Marth couldn't even speak to defend himself. He hadn't meant to lose control like that. But he wasn't upset. Ike had kissed back and was a great participant in that kiss. It made him very confused but, he couldn't think about that here. Without another word, he ran back towards the castle, cape flowing viciously in the wind.

* * *

You know, Im not happy at all with the other chapters. (I know I say this in every story but I dont go back and edit them like i say i will because you guys are usually very happy with what I wrote) but I dont want to change them because I can see how I progressed from then til now and I say, I see much much much improvement but I have the urge to fix the sex scene at least. Its killing me, guys.

Should I change it, or leave it alone? Its so ugly. lol.

And yes, sorry this is so quickly paced but I really don't have the patients to write all the stuff I actually wanted to install in here. ;-; sorry.

lol I only like the end of this chapter. The rest is just...eh. I can do better. I will do better I swear. TT_TT


	6. Chapter 6

Ike couldn't sleep that night.

He paced his room for hours while his angel slept soundly in the large bed.

The kiss still lingered and singed his lips. He wouldn't admit it but, that kiss...that kiss made him weak in the knees. It made him sway and swoon.

That was an unforgettable kiss.

And that was why he wanted to cry hysterically, wanted to punch something, destroy something.

He was on the brink of a melt down, frustrated and confused. Tears brimmed his eyes as he started to hyperventilate.

How could Marth do this to him?

_How could he do this to Pit?_!

He was so nervous he felt like he'd committed a murder and didn't know how to get rid of the body.  
Ike was about to puke from his anxiety and nervousness.

This was not good.

He couldn't believe had kissed him, participated in the kiss and_ thoroughly enjoyed it._

Did that mean he liked Marth too?

He felt like a cheater! He technically was a cheater!

Oh no! And how would Pit deal with this? He'd be heartbroken and he'd cry his pretty eyes out!  
The mercenary wouldn't be able to handle that. Just thinking about it was making his melt down worse.

Should he even tell his little Angel? They promised no secrets would be kept. How would he feel if this was the other way around?

There were witnesses. He'd find out sooner or later. Maybe.

He wouldn't believe rumors. He'd only believe it if it came from Ike's mouth or saw it himself.

So, he was in the clear for now, if he wanted to keep it hidden from him. But...lying to his mate? It made his heart clench in his chest.

He really didn't want to lie to Pit, his little Angel!

Could an Angel tell when someone was lying? Would he trust Ike enough not to ask? Or would he go straight to Marth?

All this uncertainty was killing him.

This was all the Prince's fault! Why did he have to do that? Why did he have to be like this, so wishy washy? So spoiled and selfish?

Ike didn't understand at all. All of a sudden, Marth wants him now?  
Why is that? Hadn't he been literally wanting and dreaming about Roy when they were together? Now that he has Roy, he wants Ike back? How was that logical? Was this just going to be a never ending cycle? Or had he truly made a mistake?

He needed to pay him a visit and sort this out. He decided he would civilly talk this out with him, come to a resolution and then avoid him for the rest of his days. That was a damn good plan.

So, at three in the morning, he slightly dressed himself and walked to the royal's room.

If he remembered correctly, he always left his door unlocked so he quietly let himself in, without knocking. He felt that Marth didn't deserve that courtesy.

Surprisingly, the tiara wearing man was still up, cleaning his sword and polishing other things that needed tending to.

Marth was startled at first and had stared at him for a long moment before continuing his chore.

"Came to continue our steamy session?" He said quietly, nearly under his breath.

Ike could practically hear his smirk. That pissed him off immensly. He thought this was a joke, a game.

Although Marth was truly sorry for losing control, pushing Ike's buttons seem to be getting him favorable results. Why not continue to pester him?

Ike growled, rushing over to him, wrapping the front of Marth's shirt in his heavy fist and hoisting him slightly in the air.

"No one is to know about what went down yesterday! No one at all!"

Marth smirked. "Embarrassed that you still crave my lips, huh? I cannot blame you. Most cannot resist royalty's charms."

The blue haired man growled. "ughh! You just make me so damn angry I could just-"

"Kiss me?"

"Yes! What?! No!" He couldn't believe he fell for that trap. He became more and more flustered.

"Considering how hard you kissed me back, I'd say you want me just as much as I want you. Maybe even more." Marth uttered. He watched Ike's eyes flutter to his lips for a moment before going back to his eyes. If he hadn't been paying so much attention, he would've missed it.

What other reason would he be _this_ livid? Most people would be pissy about it or just nonchalant about it. But Ike was quite a few notches above pissed about a simple...open mouth...tongue ridden...passionate ...simple kiss!

"Just-just shut up for once! Stop. Talking! You drive me crazy with all this bullshit, you spoiled brat! Just let me speak!" He was getting dangerously close to Marth's face.

Though, being manhandled wasn't really his thing, he was just glad he could feel Ike's harsh but warm touch, his warm breath tickling his face, his eyes scanning his face and every ounce of his attention.

His close proximity and voice even if it was angry was comforting to the Prince.

If he tried to kiss him now, he'd only get pushed away. He'd be expecting it this time, too. So, he needed to push those buttons a little more.

That certainly wouldn't be too hard.

Unwillingly, he smacked the man's hands away from him and stood, moving a few feet away from him.

The prince took a stance as Ike knew as sneaky. He was carefully distributing all his weight perfectly on both his feet, his hands were by his sides but ready for anything. Anyone else would see it as a relaxed or even proper stance.

He could tell he had something up his sleeve. But what?

"Why should I let you? All you have to say are lies! Besides, your eyes and lips say otherwise. You want to kiss, not talk."

"Stop saying that! No, I don't!" He grabbed Marth by his shirt once more and yanked him close to him again.

He continued, shaking him up a bit with each word. "That kiss was a mistake! Why would I want to kiss someone who doesn't, and never did gave a damn about me!"

Marth could practically feel the anger radiating off of him. But he had no fear, Ike would never lay a hand on him unless he struck first or was being attacked.

Their voices started escalating, becoming louder and louder. The next door neighbors, the people on the floors above and below them were starting to stir but they didn't care.

"Losing you only made me realize how much more I wanted you! Absence makes the heart grow fonder!"

"Absence?! What?! You didn't seem to care while you were fantasizing about Roy twenty four seven!" His voice dropped dangerously low, to a feral growl that made Marth get goose bumps all over. He even had to suppress a shudder.

"Tell me. Did you think of him while we had sex? Was that all a lie too?"

Ike was being irrational now! He would never think of someone else during sex!

Marth was about to answer but he was cut off by the other.

"Did you even think of me while I was gone? Did you have sex the day after I left?" Marth's face was shocked as he did recall having sex just a little while after he left.

Ike read his reaction and wanted to punch him in the throat. "Oh! So you did! **How dare yo**u! Why is it that now you see me with someone who's not you, you get jealous?"

This time, it was Marth who was ready to explode. His plan was starting to backfire as he was starting to get heated himself.

The big lug had the audacity to say such things! Even though a few of them were true, he didn't have to say them out loud, not like that!

Both swordsman were panting from yelling so loudly at each other.

Before Ike knew it, they were at it again. One moment they were arguing, the next, they were making out passionately.

Marth had grabbed his hands, used his body weight to knock them both onto the bed, and captured both his hands and his lips, holding his hands above his head.

"Mmf! Nngh!" He complained with muffled sounds that fell on deaf ears.

At first, Ike tried to push him away, it was a feable attempt but still an attempt. He firmly kept his lips shut but not even three seconds later, he opened his mouth, stopped struggling and completely relaxed.

After some time just dominating him and letting him _feel_ his raw emotions through the lip lock, he allowed Ike's hands free.

More shocking than not, the mercenary's hands traveled down his arms, onto his sides and then up his back where it clutched the thin fabric of his shirt tightly.

They made out like that for a good few minutes. Neither of them could hardly get any air since when one tried, the other would pull them down and hungrily attack their lips.

Eventually, Ike's hands traveled further down, to the man's bottom, cupping it for a second or two, which elicited a moan from the prince, and then he let his hands glide back up, unintentionally lifting his shirt a bit and then to the his ex's beautiful blue hair and pulled him down to deepen the kiss.

Both were in absolute heaven, both had fluttering hearts and had lost themselves in the other.

This kiss was full of fiesty fury and passion. Their lungs were burning and their lips were wet and red and worn out from such work.

What Marth had loved the most was that the swordsman's hands had traveled his body and then ultimately fallen to his cheeks where he cupped them tenderly and pulled him closer with want and need.

When they broke apart for air, which both did unwillingly, Ike pushed him onto his back and straddled him so that he couldn't escape.

"Stop that!" He hissed, lips red and speech a bit sloppy. "Stop making me...just...stop..." Ike should've expected the kiss this time though but...all these emotions bubbling inside of him had him so confused. He couldn't even finish his sentence. He didn't want to. Because that would mean admitting he still had feelings for the prince and that's not something he wanted.

"Why? You enjoy this, Mercenary."  
He replied breathlessly.

Ike looked like he was about to tear up. His voice was nothing but a almost too soft whisper.

"Please...stop...I don't love you the way I used to, Marth. Why can't you just be happy with Roy? Why can't you let me be happy with my own lover?"

Okay, yeah, that stung. But he was definitely making progress. So much progress.  
He'd gotten him to kiss him twice in the same week and had made him think about their relationships.

If he could keep reinforcing the idea that he loved him and that they should be together, things would be going his way in no time.

He also needed to give Ike what Pit wasn't. That definitely make him come back to him more often. He'd have to do his homework to figure out what Pit wasn't providing for him though.

But, as shallow as he was being lately, he did see that his actions where _hurting_ Ike. That wasn't his intentions though. He felt bad about it. Causing his lover inner turmoil and pain.

It wasn't right but he needed Ike to be his again. And if that's what it took then so be it.

Marth softened his approach, his chest somewhat aching from the look he was given.

He cupped the man's cheeks. "We're meant to be, Ike. Why don't you see that?"

Ike closed his eyes and leaned into his touch unconsciously.  
He gave himself a mental peptalk. He would _not_ fall prey to this man ever again. He would _not_ crave his lips or his touch. He would _not_ waste time thinking about him and he certainly will _not_ fall for him.

"Because we aren't meant to be. Get that through your thick skull. I sacrificed myself for _your_ happiness..." It took alot of will and even more strength but, he managed to pull away from him and flee the room.

As he was leaving, Marth called his name. But he didn't look back and nearly slammed the doorshut.

He ran, full speed ahead, all the way up to his room where he quietly entered and checked to see if Pit was still sleeping before he did anything else.

Once he confirmed that he was, in fact, in a coma like sleep, he snuck onto his side of the bed and slid under the covers.

He still couldn't sleep. Especially not with not one, but two kisses haunting his guilty conscience as of now.

His weary eyes watched as his lover's chest rose and fell quietly. He wanted to cuddle him so bad but he felt as if he didn't deserve it. He didnt want to soil the angel's innocence with his evil deeds.

As he laid there, his mind was buzzing more than a busy beehive.  
Ike thought hard about it.

He basically gave the man permission to continue his shinanigans. He ended up doing the opposite of what he planned on doing.

Now that he thought about it, did he really go there to talk, or did he go for another make out session?

That kiss was even better then yesterday's. He had to admit that.

But it wasn't just the prince's lips that troubled him.

It was his wondering tongue that troubled him. Gawd, that tongue drove Ike wild. He could practically feel it ghosting over his own lips right now.

But even more than that, his silky, sinful words and his sizzling touch.

It was like his touch was pure poison. The more Marth touched him, the quicker he seduced him and fell prey to him.

His body ached and burned where Marth touched him.

Why couldn't he forget his touch? Why couldn't he forget the taste of Marth's oh so soft lips? Why couldn't he get the hell over it?

'_I guess I only miss him for the physical things.._.'

He thought about it, which was very true. He could have things with Marth he couldn't have with Pit. At least, not yet.

In a few years, maybe. But could Ike really wait a few years when he's already sampled and tasted the wonderful sensations of sex? How long would it be until his lust drove him to want more than just pecks on the mouth and holding hands?

He wouldn't admit to crushing on Marth but he was definitely becoming interested in him again.

But no way did he like Marth more than Pit.

That was a fact.

His angel was his everything.

With a smile, he ran his fingers through his hair and lightly caressed his cheek.

He decided he would tell Pit if it escalated to anything more than kissing.

Kissing wasn't too harmful...right?

He sighed. Who was he kidding? Kissing could cause alot of damage and heartache. He couldn't break his little angel's heart. He simply couldn't.

He wouldn't dare allow Marth to pull this trick again.  
He was pissed at himself for even thinking such thoughts.

As long as he wasn't alone with Marth, nothing bad would happen. So, his new plan was to never be alone with him.

What did tomorrow hold for him?

_

* * *

Short but better than nothing right? I'll update again soon


End file.
